Certain ortho-aminosulfonyl benzenesulfonylureas are known as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,346 discloses, in part, herbidical sulfonamides of formula ##STR1## wherein:
R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 to C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl, C.sub.5 to C.sub.6 cycloalkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.5 alkynyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl substituted with 1-2 CH.sub.3 groups, CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 H, CF.sub.2 CHFCl, CF.sub.2 CHFBr, CF.sub.2 CHFCF.sub.3, C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 CN, (CH.sub.2).sub.m CN, where m is 1 or 2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH(CH.sub.3)OCH.sub.3, (CH.sub.2).sub.3 OCH.sub.3, CHR.sub.7 CO.sub.2 R.sub.8 or CHR.sub.7 CON(R.sub.8).sub.2 ; and
R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH(CH).sub.3 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 or (CH.sub.2).sub.m CN, where m is 1 or 2 or CHR.sub.7 CO.sub.2 R.sub.8.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,635 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR2## wherein:
R.sub.14 is H, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl or CO.sub.2 R.sub.12 ; and
R.sub.15 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl.
EPA No. 84305305.9 dislcoses, in part, herbicidal sulfonylureas of formula ##STR3## wherein:
Q is NR.sub.1 R.sub.2, ##STR4##
R.sub.1 is H, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.4 R.sub.5, CO.sub.2 R.sub.6, C(O)NHR.sub.9 or CF.sub.2 H; and
R.sub.2 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,267 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR5## wherein:
R.sub.1 is ##STR6##
R.sub.2 is, among others, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; and
R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 are independently C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl or C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl or R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 can be taken together to be (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or O(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,392 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR7## wherein:
R.sub.1 is, among others, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.8 R.sub.9 or SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3)OCH.sub.3 ;
R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 ; and
R.sub.9 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,626 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR8## wherein:
R is, among others, SO.sub.2 NR.sup.6 R.sup.7 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; and
R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are independently C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, provided that the total number of carbon atoms of R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 is less than or equal to 5.
Japanese Patent Application No. 60-166668 (laid open 8/29/85) discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR9## wherein: R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are lower alkyl.